sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Δαναοί
Δαναοί Danaans thumb|300px|Ανατολική [[Μεσόγειος Θάλασσα.]] thumb|300px| [[Δαναοί.]] - Ιστορικός λαός της Ελληνικής χερσονήσου. - Υπάρχει πιθανότητα να ταυτίζονται με τους "πρώιμους Φοίνικες". Ετυμολογία Κατ' αρχήν, πιθανότατα, η ονομασία "Δαναοί" σχετίζεται με την πόλη Θώνιδα στο Κανωβικό στόμιο του Νείλου, στην Κάτω Αίγυπτο. Επιπλέον: Η ρίζα "Δαν-" ανευρίσκεται σε ονόματα πλήθους ποταμών που εκβάλουν στον Εύξεινο Πόντο: Δάνουβις, Δάναστρις κ.ά. Το όνομα "Δαναοί" συνδέται με τα ονόματα ποταμών όπως: *Δάνουβις (= Δούναβις), *Δάν-αϊς (Τάναϊς, Ταν, Δαν, Ντον), *Δάν-απρις (Δνείσπερος), *Δάν-αστρις (Δνείστερος) Επίσης: - Στην Ελλάδα: Ηριδανός, Απιδανός, Ιάρδανος. - Στην Παλαιστίνη: Ιορδάνης. - Στην Γαλατία: Ροδανός. Η ρίζα Δαν- συνδέεται με το ύδωρ. - Ο Δαναός διάνοιξε φρέατα και μετέβαλε το "άνυδρον" Άργος σε "εύυδρον". - Οι Δαναΐδες, θυγατέρες του, έχουν σχέση με ύδατα, πηγές και την λίμνη Λέρνη. - Η Δανάη γονιμοποιήθηκε από χρυσή βροχή.) Άλλες ετυμολογήσεις: Εκτός από το δαν-δάνος (ιαπετικό ("ΙΕ") danus) έχει προταθεί και η ετυμολόγηση από τα δα=γη και ναίω= κατοικώ, διαμένω, δηλ. Δαναός= γηγενής, αυτόχθων. Φυσικά η ετυμολόγηση από το εβραϊκό Dan=κριτής, δικαστής, είναι παντελώς αβάσιμη. Ορισμένοι μελετητές όμως προτείνουν το αντίστροφο, ότι δηλ. η εβραϊκή φυλή των Δαναίων ή Δανιτών προέρχεται από τους Έλληνες Δαναούς. Ιστορία Οι Δαναοί παντού αντικατέστησαν τους Πελασγούς, κατά την μαρτυρία του Ευριπίδη (Αρχέλαος, στα "Γεωγραφικά" του Στράβωνος, Ε 221), : ότι ο Δαναός "Πελασγιώτας ωνομασμένους το πριν, Δαναούς καλείσθαι νόμον έθηκαν Ελλάδα". Το δεύτερο φύλο που κατέβηκε περί το 2000 π.Χ. είναι οι Αχαιοί, οι οποίοι ήλθαν από την Ήπειρο. Το όνομά τους προέρχεται από την ΙΕ ρίζα *akw- που σημαίνει ύδωρ (λατ. aqua) και το συναντούμε σε μια σειρά ποταμών της Δυτ. Ελλάδος (Αχέρων, Αχελώος, Ίναχος) και στο όνομα Αχιλλεύς. Τελικώς οι Αχαιοί αναμειγνύονται με τους Δαναούς στην Πελοπόννησο και τα ονόματα καθίστανται συνώνυμα. Ένα τρίτο φύλο είναι οι Άβαντες. Το όνομα προέρχεται επίσης από ινδοευρωπαϊκή ρίζα. (Ποταμός της Ηπείρου Αώος). Η μυθική παράδοση συνδέει τα τρία αυτά φύλα σε μια ενότητα: *Πρώτος βασιλεύς του Άργους υπήρξε ο Ίναχος (~ Φοίνιξ (~ Πίνδος)), *του οποίου εγγονός ήταν ο Δαναός, *του οποίου εγγονός ήταν ο Άβας." Αχαιοί και ύδωρ Οι Αιγύπτιοι αποκαλούσαν τους Αχαιούς Akwawasa ή Ακουαβάσα, "αυτοί που έρχονται από τους τόπους της θάλασσας", ενώ οι Χετταίοι τους αποκαλούσαν Ahhiyawa. - Και η ρίζα Αιγ έχει σχέση με το νερό. - Αχελώος, Αχερουσία, Αχέρων. Ο Ποσειδών με την σύζυγό του Αμφιτρίτη έχει το ανάκτορό του στην πόλη Αιγαί (= τόπος υδάτων). Επίσης Αιγαίο Πέλαγος, Αίγινα, Αιγός Ποταμοί, Αιγόσθενα, Αίγιο, Αίγυπτος. Σύνδεση με Ευρωπαίους "Φοίνικες" Οι Δαναοί έχουν προφανώς προέλευση από την Σκυθική στέππα. Οι ποταμοί που έχουν ετυμολογική συγγένεια με το όνομά τους αυτό υποδηλούν. Είναι εύλογο να υποθέσει κανείς ότι κατοικούσαν αρχικά στην περιοχή των τεσσάρων αυτών ποταμών και κάτω από την πίεση των Σκυθικών και μη φύλων κατευθύνθηκαν προς την Βαλκανική Χερσόνησο. Εκεί διχάστηκαν. - Ένα τμήμα τους θα εξελίχθηκε στους Θυνούς της Κλασσικής Εποχής που "εκθρακίσθηκαν" και στην στην συνέχεια μέρος τους διεκπεραιώθηκε στην Μικρά Ασία όπου αναμίχθηκε με άλλους λαούς: * Βιθυνοί * Μαιδοβιθυνοί * Μαριανδυνοί και Μυρμιδόνες - το άλλο τμήμα τους κατευθύνθηκε στην Ελλαδική Χερσόνησο (ακριβέστερα, Θεσσαλία και Πελοπόννησο). Εφόσον, δεχθούμε ότι το όνομα "Ίναχος" είναι ετυμολογική παραφθορά του ονόματος "Φοίνικος" (δηλ. Φοίνικας) τότε προκύπτει το συμπέρασμα ότι οι "Φοίνικες" της 2ης χιλιετίας π.Χ. ήταν οι κάτοικοι του μεταγενέστερου Άργους και όλης της τότε Αργολίδας και ίσως όλης της τότε Πελοποννήσου. Και, βέβαια, η προέλευση των "Φοινίκων της Πελοποννήσου" πρέπει να αναζητηθεί στα ονόματα Πίνδος, Πενθεύς, Παν, Πανδίων, Πενέστες Θεσσαλίας, Φοινατοί Ηπείρου, (Φ)αινιάνες, (Φ)ίναχος της Μαλίδας, Παίονες κλπ. Επίσης, αν δεν δεχθούμε και την παραφθορά της ρίζας "Φοινι-" σε "Δανα-" (κάτι που ρητά συνέβη και αναφέρεται στις αρχαίες πηγές π.χ. η "Βωδώνη" παραφθάρηκε σε "Δωδώνη") τότε οι αρχικά αποκαλούμενοι "Φοίνικες" ήταν στην πραγματικότητα οι Δαναοί (και το όνομα "Φοίνικες" χρησιμοποιήθηκε πλέον μόνο για τους αποίκους τους στην Ασιατική Φοινίκη). Φοινικικό Αλφάβητο Εφόσον δεχθούμε την πιθανότητα οι πρώιμοι Φοίνικες να ήταν οι Δαναοί του Άργους τότε και το Φοινικικό Αλφάβητο ενδέχεται δημιουργήθηκε στο Άργος του Αγήνορα και να μεταδόθηκε μετά στην Ασιατική Φοινίκη. Δαναοί και Αίγυπτος Οι Αιγύπτιοι αποκαλούσαν την ανατολική Λιβύη με την οποία συνόρευαν ως "Tjehenu". Θεωρείται βέβαιο ότι αφορά την περιοχή της Θώνιδας Ίσως, η περιοχή αυτή περιελάμβανε και το Παραιτόνιο όπου ενδεχομένως είχαν εγκατασταθεί Αιγαιακοί άποικοι και κυρίως Δαναοί. The Mycenaean world appears only sporadically in the Egyptian record. The earliest reference to the Mycenaean world is a passage in the Annals of Thutmosis III (ca. 1479 - 1425 BC) referring to a campaign in Syria during the King’s 42nd regnal year (ca. 1437 BC). While on campaign, the King was visited by messengers sent by the King of the land "Tnj" (usually vocalized as Tanaju), bringing him what could arguably best be described as “greeting gifts”to initiate diplomatic relations. According to the Annals, these gifts included a silver jug in “Keftiu”-style and three copper cups, fitted with iron handles. The Annals do not refer to thegeographical whereabouts of Tanaju, although the reference to a jug in “Keftiu”-style may suggest an Aegean origin (since Keftiu is a known Egyptian designation for Crete). That Tanaju was indeed situated in the Aegean is confirmed in a later text, dating to thereign of Amenhotep III (ca. 1382 - 1344 BC). This text, a long list of states describing the world then known to the Egyptians, is incised on the bases of colossal statues in Amenhotep III’s mortuary temple at present-day Kom el Hetan. On one of these bases, Tanaju is listed immediately following Keftiu, i.e. Crete, which, considering the grouping of other (known) states in the list appears to suggest that Tanaju lay in roughly the same direction as Keftiu, although further. That Tanaju is the last entry in the list (despite the fact that there is sufficientspace on the base for additional names) suggests that Tanaju constituted the very edge of the world known to the Egyptians. Whilst its grouping with Keftiu already indicates that Tanaju must be situated in the Aegean Sea, evidence for its exact position is provided in a second column, listing the cities and principal regions of Keftiu and Tanaju. Although, a number of these have not been conclusively identified, the identifications of Mycenae and Nauplion, as well as Kythera, Messenia and the Thebaid (notably the region around Thebes, but not Thebes itself) have been widely accepted. Although, it has been proposed that Tanaju may have been located in Cilicia, its position in the "Kom el Hetan list", as well as the identification of a number of important Mycenaean centres and regions within Tanaju, rule out any alternative identification other than with the Greek mainland. As a result, the Kom el Hetan text and the Annals of Thutmosis III are com-plementary: the Kom el Hetan text proves that Tanaju must be equated with a significant part of mainland Greece, whilst the passage in Thutmosis’ Annals indicates that Tanaju was headed by a King, and therefore was perceived (by the Egyptians at least) as a unified state. Tanaju is known from various other Egyptian texts dated to the reign of Amenhotep III, and a number dating to the reign of Ramesses II (ca. 1279 - 1213 BC). In general, the Rames-side texts are considered to be copies of the earlier texts, and therefore do not necessarily reflect contemporary geographical and political reality. From the reign of Merneptah (ca. 1213-1203 BC) onwards, the Ekwesh are mentioned as one of the “Sea Peoples”, whereas the Denyen appear in Egyptian texts during the reign of Ramesses III (ca. 1184-1153 BC). It has been proposed that Ekwesh may relate to “Achaea” (compare Hittite Ahhiyawa), whereas Denyen may relate to Tanaju and Classical Greek “Danaoi” (and as such also to the biblicaltribe of Dan), but regardless of such details it is clear that these texts deal with people, rather than with a state. Reliable references to the Mycenaean Greek mainland in the Egyptian recordthus appear to be confined to the reigns of Thutmosis III and Amenhotep III. Apart from textual evidence, the Mycenaean world is prominent in the Egyptian archaeo-logical record. Most conspicuous are a number of relatively large corpora of Mycenaean pottery, of which the corpus at the Middle Egyptian site of El Amarna is the largest. At that same site, the Mycenaeans also appear in Egyptian iconography: on fragmentary pieces of papyrus. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Αχαιοί *Δαναός *Τύανα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *The Egyptian Interest in Mycenaean Greece *theancientweb.wordpress.com Category: Ιστορικοί Λαοί Πελοποννήσου